Not Trust
by Almost Bella
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks with her family after her mom gets dumped again what will happen when she starts to like it there?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyers and I don't own Twilight 

Feb. 4, 2008

Once open a time, well actually it was last week, my mom got dumped by another boyfriend. Just like always we packed up and moved. This time to a little town named Forks, Washington. And as always I had to say goodbye to my friends and good life in Reno, Nevada. Renee, my mother, acts as if we're journey that will take us all over the U.S, but for me it was like a bad roller coaster that I couldn't get off. I tried to stay strong for my little sister Alice even if she's 18 and only 11 months younger than me. Me, well I guess you might want to know I'm Bella.

In my life I have moved 23 times, 22 of them were because Renee was left heart broken by the loser of a boyfriend she had. But the very first one was the one that never healed, when my father Charlie left us for some pretty young blonde that was only 9 years older than me now. Why I ask as he was packing his thing, He had told me that he didn't love my mother any more, but I question if he even loved us too.

So then from the time I was 13 I haven't known what a real home is like. I once thought we would go back but then realized that I have no back to go to. With the car pack, gas, money, and clothes we were gone. 'No trace' is my motto. If they can't see you were there then you weren't. My trust for men has gone; they don't really want you for you they want you for what you look like. Take my advice and don't trust anyone, ask questions to get answers not just to fell up the silence. Tip for the week- Keep your enemy close but only to know there weakness. Very busy, not really just tired!!. I write when I get to my new prison cell. - Yours truly Bella S.

I was very tired and the thought of a new school and a new house overwhelmed me. My sister though was more like my mom ready to try out new places and things. How they have the energy to move and still be happy I could not answer. Have they forgotten about our old life or did they not allow the memories to consume them. My I guess I could say I was like my dad quite and shy, but very klutzy. Another reason I hated going to new places I never made a good impression. I either trip on the way in the classroom or fall on the way to my desk but what was horrible is right when people except that I am a klutz we leave and I have to do it all over again. But I only have 1 year left of school, it will be over soon, I hope.

On the way to Forks I thought about what to do to my room and weather or not I should even unpack. There aren't going to be many kids in my class so do I need to bring out all my clothes. Not that there were many, I had googled Forks weather earlier and put all our summer clothes at the bottom. So yes I would unpack it all, I would hate to have to do laundry more than once a week. We drove into Washington and were swallowed by an ocean of green.

The blue sky was covered now by clouds and the ground by fog. I had forgotten to bid the sun farewell. It would be some time before I would be able to see it again. Lucky I found the house in the weather but I guessed it wasn't going to get any better. The house was small but nice Alice and I had to share a room but we've had to do it before. There where 2 bedrooms, a nice sized bathroom, a small dining room, kitchen, and living room but well we weren't going to be here long anyways.

Our bedroom was lavender with yellow curtains, I didn't change anything but Alice was making plans and talking about designs, not even bothering to see if I was listening. Again I question how she could be so optimistic when we would be gone within the month. Our mothers flings never lasted long then after she was told it was over we would be gone before the end of the week. I told mom I wasn't hungry and the drive wore me out so I was going to bed. Alice was busy unpacking our clothes and didn't mind me going to bed. She knew what moving did to me.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next morning began off to a bad start, I woke up and fell off my bed, then got in the shower and it went cold, went down to breakfast and fell off the last step. It was going to be a great day. Mom had forgotten to get milk so I had to eat my cereal dry. She had an interview at 8:30 so she dropped us off at school but we had to catch the bus home. Alice practically skipped to the office and sang to the poor girl behind the desk that we were new and needed our class secludes, again a little to optimistic for my taste. Once we were outside we compared our classes. We have only 2 together but they were drama and English. We then departed to our separate classes. My first class was math, the next best thing to happen to my day, I trudged to the torture the call math.

As I entered the room I felt all the eyes of the students on me the bell had just rung so I knew the teacher was greeting them good morning. I looked strait ahead but made sure there wasn't anything for me to trip on. "Are you Mr. West?" I asked "Yes and I presume you are Isabella Swan?" Mr. West "Please call me Bella." "Good please have a seat next to Mike" he pointed "Right there" I walked back to find an over eager boy pointing to the seat next to him. "I am Mike." He said trying to act cool "Bella" was all I told him. I sat down and tried to listen to what they were going over for the rest of the class period


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Just so you know Bella has an e-journal so that's what the beginning was.

All cast are human. And the couples are the same or will be the same. And I know Bella's math teachers name isn't Mr. West but I don't know it, so it is now.

Disclaimer: Me, I the great and powerful Stephanie Meyers, no I guess not.

Chapter 2

After the bell rang Mike was at the door waiting to pounce on me. "Bella what call do you have next?" Mike asked as I was putting on my coat "English, with Mrs. Drew." I told him as we walked out the door into the rain. "Well I have gym, but why don't I walk you there." "Thanks mike." I didn't really want him to come with me but I didn't want to be rude. We walked up to another building with a big 6 on the front "Bye Mike see you later." Then I hurried into the room before the bell rang. I told the teacher Mrs. Drew who I was and sat down next to my sister. "How's your day so far" I asked her as I got my stuff out of my backpack. "Great, as always there's this really cute boy named Jasper Hale that I sit next to in Biology." Alice said slightly pink. She didn't ask me about my day because she would know the answer "Alice do you really want to know." I always told her when we went to a new school

English past in a blur, we had already done this lessen in Alabama, or was it Mississippi. Really I don't remember. Outside we hurried to drama in building 8. There we were introduced and we took our sits in the back of the class. We were going to be doing the most famous play ever "Romeo and Juliet" I just knew this was going to be trouble because talking in front of people was not for me. What do you know I was the first to be call up. "Bella why don't you come up here and show us what you can do." Mrs. Well I forgot her name in shock, but I think it was Mrs. Huston. "Err umm okay, I guess." I said as I stood up. "And you Mr. Cullen do Romeo." Mrs. Huston told a boy sitting in the far right hand corner of the room. He didn't speak he just stood up and walked up to the front of the room. "Okay Bella be Juliet and Edward your Romeo start off on the balcony scene Okay Edward you first then you Bella."

And he started, with the most velvet like voice I had ever herd:

**But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!**

No, I thought my turn and began:

**Ay me!**

Edward:**O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.  
**

Okay I thought no so bad and again went: **O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.**

"Great, perfect you may sit down that was wonderful thank you kids" Mrs. Huston

She prattled on but my thoughts were on the boy named Edward and how handsome he was. 'No Bella you can't do that you cant we'll be gone soon and won't see him anymore.' The bell rang and we made our way outside into again the rain. Would it never end? I told Alice goodbye and left to find my government class. After checking my paper I headed off to building number 3.

When I got there someone was waiting at the door but I only thought it was Mike waiting for me but no it had to be that boy Edward. "Hey your Bella right, I just wanted to say you were good in class and to ask if you wanted to go out some time soon." He asked me. I stopped and turned around to face him "Edward right, well I'm not just a girl you can go out with then dump. And just because I am new doesn't mean I haven't met your type, you play football or soccer you go out with every nice looking girl in school then leave them heart broken on the floor tell your ready to use them again right. So Edward I'm sorry no I won't!!" And stomped off to the door of my class room. I don't even remember what we were talking about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ please review I think I did a nice job but I need to know if you think so because it's my first story and I would like it if you could tell me if you like it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers? Where, oh me, no I am not her :( ……sorry maybe over there??

Chapter 3

The bell rang for lunch and we all headed out. I saw Alice and ran to catch up with her but she wasn't alone. "Alice what are you doing?" I asked her when I had caught up to her.

"Well Bella, if you must know, this is Jasper, from Biology, remember?" Still she was slightly pink.

"Nice to meet you Jasper I'm Bella, Alice's' sister." I shook his hand and we started to walk to the lunch room.

"Alice, Bella would you like to have lunch with me and my friends." Jasper asked to Alice more than me. "We would love to." Alice replied

Jasper and Alice walked ahead in a conversation about the classes they had and where we had lived before but my mind was wandering to that bronzed hair boy I had met earlier.

'No I must not think of him he's just looking for a hunt'

We must have entered the lunchroom because there was tables scattered over the room but it was smaller than a normal lunch room. 'Bella what did you expect it's not a very big school' I told my self

We entered a short line for food and I thought to myself 'I should go get groceries after school' It was my duty, my mother told me, that I get the food because she would forget.

We got our food and walked towards a table. There we found a boy with huge muscles, sitting next to a beautiful girl, and of course Edward.

"Bella, Alice this is Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward." Jasper introduced us to all of them.

Alice and Jasper sat a crossed from Emmett and Rosalie so I had to sit across to the one person that I knew shouldn't talk to me.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I quietly told the group. I now fell into a silence, and listened to everyone talk.

"Bella, would you take a walk with me." Edward inquired

I groaned inwardly "Sure, I need help to my next class anyway." I dumped my tray and walked over to the door where he was waiting for me.

Slowly we walked around campus looking over the forest that grew next to the buildings. "Bella, I would like to apologize for my behavior today, I don't know what got in to me." Edward said as we walked by the cars in the parking lot.

"Actually Edward I would like to apologize too, it's hard moving around all the time and I don't think it would be……prudent…… for me to get attached to someone."

"Oh, Bella, why couldn't we be friends, or at least try to be." Edward questioned me.

"We could be friends, I guess, just know that Edward one day I will be leaving, no matter how much I don't want to." My eyes misted over and I couldn't look him in the eye,

"Bella don't worry, but now we need to go the bells going to ring soon, what's your next class?" We rounded the corner and walked to the group of buildings. "Biology, with Mr. Banner, room 9" I stated and we headed that way.

He opened the door for me "well here goes nothing"

Authors note: soooo sorry this chapter took so long, school and life just got in the way but I hope to update soon and please review!!


End file.
